Caderno de Desenho
by Firefly Anne
Summary: Edward tem catorze anos, baixa autoestima e considerado o garoto esquisito da escola por ter espinhas, usar óculos e por passar a maior parte do tempo na biblioteca; seja lendo um livro ou rabiscando desenhos de sua paixão platônica: Bella. Ao esquecer o seu caderno de desenho na biblioteca, Bella é quem acaba o encontrando, e surpreendendo-se ao se reconhecer em cada página.


******Caderno de Desenho.**

* * *

**Autora: **Annie Kartchner  
**Shipper: **Edward/Bella  
**Censura:** Livre.  
**Sinopse:** Edward é um menino de catorze anos que está passando por aquela terrível fase da puberdade. Com baixa autoestima, ele é considerado o garoto esquisito da escola por ter espinhas, usar óculos de uma armação muito antiga e por passar a maior parte do tempo preso na biblioteca; seja lendo um livro ou rabiscando desenhos de sua paixão platônica: Bella.

Ao esquecer o seu caderno de desenho na biblioteca, Bella é quem acaba o encontrando, e surpreendendo-se ao se reconhecer em cada página.

Um encontro entre os dois acontece, o que poderia acontecer?

**Disclaimer: **Twilight pertence à Stephenie Meyer, mas a história a seguir é totalmente minha.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

.

.

.

**EPOV**

Eu definitivamente estava no fundo do poço. Apenas isso para justificar a minha pergunta imbecil ao meu amigo que nunca namorou na vida — ficar com quatro garotas ao mesmo tempo não era namoro; principalmente por ele ter quebrado o coração de todas as quatro iludidas.

Mas era realmente uma necessidade absurda, pois eu não conseguia mais ser torturado por Isabella e a sua presença constante em quase todos os lugares da escola. _Ficar em casa talvez fosse uma boa solução_, porque eu não precisaria mais ser atormentado por seus olhos marrons e cabelos cor de chocolate.

— Você só precisa chegar _na_ garota, dizer que quer ficar com ela e... — Emmett fez uma pausa dramática. — _BUM!_ Vocês se beijam e esse seu amor platônico pela Bella termina. Simples, não é?

— Mas eu não quero parar de amar a Bella — argumentei.

— Então, seu idiota apaixonado, continue babando pela garota. E olhe aquilo — Emmett apontou. — Ela está toda sorridente para o babaca do Alec.

Com a cena observada por meus olhos, os meus óculos de grau de armação muito feiosa deslizaram até a ponta do meu nariz. Baixei as vistas até os meus sapatos, não querendo mais estar de espectador naquela demonstração ridícula de afeto entre a garota que eu gostava e o cara musculoso da escola; a visão me deu náuseas.

Por que a vida era tão injusta? Por que o babaca do Alec podia abraçar a _minha _garota?

Não era legal ter catorze anos de idade, estar passando por aquela terrível e tenebrosa fase da puberdade e ser apaixonado por uma das garotas mais populares e lindas da escola.

Bella Swan era a menina da oitava série mais desejada do momento. No ano anterior o cargo era de Rosalie Hale, mas ela já havia terminado o ensino fundamental.

— Acho que preciso vomitar.

Levantei-me e segui até a biblioteca da escola. Aquele lugar era o meu favorito, o meu refúgio. Vocês poderiam dizer que eu era um garoto _nerd_, mas eu não era; eu era esquisito mesmo. Ter catorze anos não era muito legal para alguns garotos, principalmente quando se tem o rosto cercado por espinhas, óculos com armação azul bem antiga e usar apenas suéteres e jeans. Garotos como Alec, iam para a escola com camisetas apertadas — principalmente nos braços — e calças jeans.

Sentei-me em uma das cadeiras da biblioteca e joguei a minha mochila de qualquer forma em cima da mesa. Deslizei o zíper da lateral da mochila e peguei um tablete de biscoito e o meu caderno de desenho.

Nas quase cinquenta páginas do meu caderno, cerca de 49 estavam preenchidas com esboços de uma linda menina de cabelos encaracolados e castanhos — que brilhavam tanto que seriam capazes de iluminar a mais escura madrugada. Assim como o seu sorriso que iluminava o meu dia sempre que eu a via rindo — mesmo que o seu sorriso não fosse destinado a mim.

Quando peguei o estojo com os mais diversos lápis, o meu preferido para desenhar caiu ao chão. Abaixei-me debaixo da mesa para buscá-lo, mas travei assim que ouvi vozes. E risadas. E vi belíssimas pernas.

— Você viu como ele é bonitinho, Alice? — Eu sabia que reconhecia essa voz de algum lugar_. Por tudo o que é mais sagrado, que não seja a Bella!_

— Você precisa pegar os óculos dele emprestado, Bella. Porque definitivamente aquele estranho não tem nada de bonito!

— Você só está dizendo isso porque é louca de amores pelo amigo dele.

— Eu? — A garota que se chamava Alice gargalhou. — Não tenho mau gosto como você, amiga.

— Pare de ser egocêntrica, Alice.

As vozes foram se tornando mais distantes. Ergui-me um pouco para saber onde elas estavam, pois eu precisava urgentemente fugir da biblioteca. Para a minha sorte, elas estavam de costas. Peguei a minha mochila e corri apressado para fora da biblioteca. Suspirei aliviado assim que estava do lado de fora; eu suava em bicas — parecia que eu havia acabado de participar de uma corrida.

Mas uma coisa que eu ouvi me deixou muito inquieto...

— A Alice ama o Emmett? — Pensei alto, e quase pulei de susto quando alguém bateu em meu ombro.

— Quem me ama? — perguntou Emmett, curioso.

— Ninguém. Ninguém ama você — resmunguei.

— Opa, opa! Estamos falando do gostosão Emmett McCarthy não do bundão do Edward Cullen!

**BPOV**

— O que você acha que eu devo fazer para ele me notar, Alice? — perguntei a minha amiga, tocando as lombadas dos livros sem realmente estar procurando por um. — Será que ele gosta de meninas de óculos? Ou ele não gosta de mim porque eu uso maquiagem? E o meu cabelo? Me ajuda, amiga!

Eu gostava da biblioteca da escola; era o lugar mais calmo que existia por aqui e o único que era pouco frequentado pelos estudantes. Afinal, o que meninas e meninos de catorze a dezessete anos fariam "perdendo" tempo com a leitura? Eu discordava. Eu adorava estar aqui. Alice concordava comigo apenas porque era a minha melhor amiga.

— Esquecer aquele garoto estranho!

— Eu não posso. Eu o amo!

— Você não ama porcaria nenhuma! — Alice praticamente gritou, e eu, assustada, me encolhi.

— Amo, amo, amo! Eu sonho com ele todas as noites, Alice.

— Bella, você tem catorze anos! É só uma paixão passageira e logo vai passar.

— Não vai — murmurei, pegando um livro antigo da Jane Austen.

— Tá bom — ela tomou o livro das minhas mãos, colocando-o de qualquer forma em cima da mesa. — Lembra-se do homem da sua vida, no ano passado, o Ian Somerhalder? Você vivia repetindo que ia se casar com ele, que o amava e que se não o conhecesse iria cometer suicídio! — ruborizei ao me lembrar do ator. — É a mesma coisa, amiga. Daqui a alguns meses, e eu vou rezar muito para que isso aconteça logo, você nem vai se lembrar da existência daquele menino estranho!

— E se eu não esquecer? E se ele for o homem da minha vida? O meu futuro marido e o pai dos meus filhos e o avô dos meus netos?

— Alec Bridge é o homem da sua vida! Ele é popular como a gente, é bonito, não é um esquisito e, principalmente, ele olha para você!

Abaixei a cabeça para encarar as minhas mãos. O garoto que eu era muito apaixonada há alguns meses simplesmente me tratava com indiferença. _Pior._ Como se eu fosse uma criatura de outro mundo. Quando a gente se esbarrava nos corredores, ele virava a cara (tudo para não me olhar). Talvez ele achasse que eu não era boa o bastante para ele e, por isso, não merecia nem mesmo o seu bom-dia!

Lembrei-me do acampamento que a escola organizou no verão passado e, quando chegamos à trilha, eu esbarrei nele. O correto seria nos desculparmos pela colisão, ele falaria que a culpa era dele, e eu o cortaria dizendo que era uma garota muito desastrada. O nosso diálogo seria mais ou menos assim:

_Eu estava andando ao lado de Alice, minha melhor amiga, mas a paisagem das árvores chamou a minha atenção. Eu pedi a Alice para me esperar, mas a minha amiga estava muito entretida olhando as costas de Emmett, seu amor platônico, que não me ouviu. Então, olhando fascinada para a natureza eu esbarrei em algo muito... Cheiroso._

_Edward: Ei, você é a Bella, não é?_

_Eu: Sou sim. Me desculpe. Esbarrei em você, sinto muito, sou muito desastrada._

_Ele toca no meu ombro e sorri._

_Edward: Não, a culpa foi minha. Sou eu quem deve desculpas. A propósito, o meu nome é Edward._

_Eu: Eu sou a Bella, mas isso você..._

— Bellaaaaa! Acorda! — Pisquei os olhos, aturdida, com Alice estalando seus dedos em frente aos meus olhos.

— Para com isso Alice — pedi irritada.

— Ei, não coloque a culpa em mim! Você que estava aí toda hipnotizada com alguma coisa que apenas você sabe e eu aqui, falando e falando e falando e você nem prestando atenção!

— Acho melhor a gente ir embora — disse, tentando afastar o meu roteiro do primeiro encontro perfeito da cabeça.

— Espere um minuto — replicou Alice.

Levantei-me e me dirigi até a porta da biblioteca. A moça que ficava ali estava praticamente dormindo sentada.

— Espere um pouco. — Me virei para Alice. Ela estava com os olhos arregalados enquanto trazia em suas mãos um caderno que era muito semelhante a um caderno de desenho.

— O que você encontrou?

— _Você_ — respondeu Alice, olhando para mim e em seguida para as folhas do caderno.

— Não me diga que tem uma foto minha aí.

— Muito pior que isso.

— Ah, meu Deus! — coloquei a mão sobre o coração. — Tem uma foto minha pelada?

— É ainda pior.

— E existe coisa pior que algum estranho ter em um caderno uma foto minha estando pelada?

— Existe — replicou Alice. — Um cara estranho, maluco, obsessivo, perturbado e que te desenhou em cada folha deste caderno.

**EPOV**

**— **Tô ferrado! — disse pela milionésima vez.

— Você finalmente se declarou pra Bella?

— Muito pior que isso — resmunguei.

— Você a beijou?

— Não! Nada de beijo.

— E o que poderia ser pior? Você não se declarou e nem mesmo a beijou, então...?

— Eu deixei o meu caderno de desenho na biblioteca!

— Relaxa, Edward. A senhora Webber certamente vai guardá-lo para você — Emmett me deu um tapa no ombro tentando me reconfortar.

— O caso é que tinha mais gente na biblioteca — informei. — A Bella e aquela garota que não sai do pé dela também estava.

— A Alice? — perguntou o meu amigo. — Bem bonitinha, não é?

— Deve ser — respondi. Fechei o zíper da minha mochila e a coloquei sobre o ombro.

Eu só rezava para que Bella e Alice fossem muito distraídas e não reparassem no caderno de desenho — a minha preciosidade — esquecida em cima da mesa ao fundo da biblioteca.

**BPOV**

Alice e eu nos sentamos atrás de uma das prateleiras de livros de história enquanto folheávamos o caderno de um garoto que, aparentemente, era apaixonado por mim. A cada nova página eu me surpreendia com os traços, os detalhes e a originalidade de cada desenho meu que me mostrava em diversas situações. Entretanto, apenas uma, um dos últimos desenhos, chamou a minha atenção. Eu estava sozinha e no cenário logo atrás, havia muitas árvores. Eu me lembrava com perfeição que local era aquele: quando estava no acampamento.

— Certo. O cara é muito maluco.

— Ou muito apaixonado.

— Acho que não é paixão... É doença.

— Os desenhos não têm assinatura?

— Não — murmurou Alice, indo para a última página. — Espere...

Na última página havia algo parecido com uma dedicatória:

_Os desenhos aqui são de uma garota cujo sorriso é capaz de iluminar os mais escuros lugares. A minha musa._

_Por: Edward Cullen_

O meu queixo muito provavelmente estava batendo no chão depois de ler a dedicatória e quem era o autor dos desenhos.

— Alice, por favor, me diga que eu estou maluca e não li o que eu acabei de ler.

— Então nós duas enlouquecemos porque eu li o mesmo que você.

O sinal bateu naquele instante e nós duas nos encolhemos com o som do sino. Guardei o caderno de desenho do Edward e seguimos para as nossas salas. Enquanto cruzávamos o corredor, nós avistamos Edward Cullen conversando com o seu amigo Emmett. Quando passamos por eles, meu olhar se demorou por mais tempo em Edward e eu até mesmo sorri um pouco para ele — o que logo se transformou em careta, quando a Alice me beliscou.

Durante toda a aula de história eu me pegava abrindo a mochila para observar o caderno de desenho do garoto que eu era apaixonada. Ou ele tinha problemas mentais ou também gostava de mim. No fundo, eu esperava que a segunda opção fosse a correta.

Seria mágico se Edward me amasse tanto quanto eu gostava dele.

Eu queria muito a minha amiga ao meu lado, mas Alice estava tendo aula de química. E eu precisava muito me encontrar com o Edward, lhe devolver o seu caderno e saber se ele gostava de mim. Quem sabe nós poderíamos começar um namoro. Meus pensamentos estavam tão flutuantes que eu não percebi que a aula havia terminado. Eu tinha exatamente dez minutos para executar o meu plano.

Abri uma folha do caderno de desenho, e com uma dor no coração eu rasguei uma das páginas. Abri o meu estojo de canetas e peguei uma de tinta cor de rosa. Escrevi um rápido bilhete.

_Oi, Edward._

_Aqui é uma garota, hum... Não importa quem eu sou!_

_Encontrei o seu caderno de desenho. Aliás, você desenha muito bem! :)_

_Vou devolvê-lo a você, por isso vá até a quadra quando a sua próxima aula terminar._

_Estarei esperando por você._

_Beijos._

Corri apressada até a sala do Edward — porque tínhamos algo em comum: a arte de perseguir o outro — e quase gritei de alegria quando vi que não havia nenhum estudante na sala. Procurei dentre todas as carteiras a mochila de Edward, e a encontrei. Coloquei o bilhete dentro do seu caderno e corri para fora da sala. Mais ansiosa do que nunca!

— O que você estava aprontando? — Alec, meu segundo melhor amigo, me perguntou assim que passei por ele completamente afobada e com um largo sorriso.

— Vou resolver a minha vida! — pulei em seus braços, o abraçando.

— Vai conhecer finalmente aquele ator?

— Não, nada de ator! Ele é daqui da escola e parece que me ama!

— Uau! Boa sorte, então.

— Obrigada. — Beijei a sua bochecha. — Agora eu preciso ir. A professora de matemática a qualquer momento deve chegar.

Despedi-me de Alec e continuei o meu trajeto até a minha sala. Quase tomei um susto ao encontrar tantos alunos na minha turma. _Uma invasão?_

— Entre logo, Srta. Swan — ordenou a professora de matemática.

— Acho que eu entrei na turma errada... — afirmei, vendo tantos rostos desconhecidos. Principalmente o de Edward, o garoto que me tinha como a sua musa.

— Deixe de gracinha, Isabella. Juntei as duas turmas porque um professor faltou. Agora vá para o seu lugar porque eu preciso começar a minha aula.

Com a invasão da outra turma, foi praticamente um milagre encontrar a minha mochila.

No entanto, _porém, contudo, todavia, entretanto_, a carteira sempre vazia ao meu lado estava finalmente ocupada.

_Por Edward._

— A senhorita pretende ir se sentar ou vai continuar aí parada, como uma estátua?

Fiz o meu caminho até a minha mesa, sentando-me e evitando encarar Edward. E ele me ignorava da mesma forma. Durante os quarenta minutos que estávamos sentados lado a lado, às vezes eu o flagrava abrindo a mochila e fitando o papel com o meu recado com a testa franzida.

Assim que o sinal tocou ele foi o primeiro a sair da sala.

Eu o segui, é claro.

Ele estava sentado na arquibancada, na primeira fileira olhando em todas as direções à minha procura. Mas ele não sabia disso — ainda.

Quando os nossos olhares se cruzaram, eu percebi Edward estremecer um pouco. Sentei-me ao seu lado, e juntos, ficamos encarando o nada no mais puro silêncio.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — perguntou. Dei de ombros.

— Vim devolver o seu caderno.

Encarei Edward de soslaio e vi o momento em que as suas bochechas coraram. Ele ajustou a armação dos óculos.

— E onde ele está?

— Na minha mochila.

— Você pode me entregar o meu caderno, por favor? — Ele pediu.

— Aquela sou eu?

— Não! — Ele quase gritou. — Claro que não é você. Por que eu te desenharia?

— Mas a garota e eu somos muito parecidas — argumentei.

Abri a minha mochila e peguei o seu caderno. Edward novamente ficou tenso.

— Você pode dizer a verdade. Aliás, vamos fazer uma brincadeira? Que tal _verdade ou verdade_? E aí eu te devolvo o caderno.

— E isso existe? — retrucou, confuso.

— Se não existir, está existindo a partir de hoje! — sorri.

— E como funciona?

— Eu vou te fazer uma pergunta e você é _obrigado_ a me responder com a verdade. Topa?

— Eu vou ter o meu caderno de volta?

— Prometo.

— Então, sim, eu topo.

— Ótimo! A primeira pergunta é: sou eu nos seus desenhos?

Edward desviou os olhos até a as portas do vestiário feminino e masculino.

— Sim — murmurou.

_Ai, meu Deus!_

— E por que você me desenhou? Eu achei que você me odiasse.

— Eu não odeio você, Bella.

— Não? Mas naquele dia, no acampamento, a gente se esbarrou e você nem olhou para mim! — acusei.

— Hum, digamos que eu não tive um bom dia.

— E nem na escola... Você nunca me disse "oi".

— E por acaso nós somos amigos para que eu te cumprimente?

Abaixei a cabeça; ele estava certo.

Toquei a sua mão.

— Seus desenhos são bonitos, Edward.

E, surpreendendo a mim mesma, eu me curvei para frente e beijei a sua bochecha. Os olhos de Edward quase saltaram das órbitas; ele parecia assustado. Mas não deixava de ser encantador.

— Eu gosto de você — murmurei.

— _Gosta?_ Gosta, no sentido de gostar...? Gostar de verdade?

— No sentido de gostar — afirmei. — E do tipo que de sonhar que você vai ser o meu marido.

Dessa vez, ele foi quem se aproximou de mim para tocar delicadamente os meus lábios com os dele; apenas um selinho.

— Agora, o meu caderno. — Ele pediu.

— Mas... — retruquei, confusa. — Eu pensei...

— O meu caderno, por favor?

Estendi o caderno de desenho a Edward, ainda confusa com a atitude dele. Ele o pegou e rapidamente o guardou dentro da mochila.

— Agora sim — ele sorriu, aparentemente a tensão de minutos atrás tinha desaparecido, pois ele parecia mais à vontade. — Tem uma sorveteria bem legal em frente à escola... você... — ele ruborizou. — Será que...

— O quê? — franzi a testa.

— Espere um pouco.

Ele se sentou novamente ao meu lado, pegou o caderno de desenho dele e, na página rasgada, escreveu com a caneta que tirou de trás da orelha.

_Quer sair comigo?_

Sorri enquanto lia o seu bilhete. Tão tímido e tão fofo.

Peguei a caneta de sua mão para responder.

_Eu aceito. Mas só se eu for a sua namorada._

Ele olhou para mim, tão apaixonado, antes de escrever a sua resposta.

_Você está exigindo que eu a peça em namoro?_

Dessa vez ele mesmo me entregou a caneta e eu comecei a escrever.

_Sim._

Eu definitivamente estava sonhando! Mas nada aconteceu quando eu belisquei o meu braço. Ele me entregou a folha com a sua resposta.

_Você é bem rápida! Então, a dona da minha inspiração gostaria de me conceder a honra de ser a minha namorada? Eu prometo te levar à sorveteria todos os dias. Uma visita à lanchonete duas vezes por semana... Posso prometer alguns beijos, mas os beijos são pagos. Então, aceita namorar esse garoto esquisito, mas que te ama desde que esbarrou em você no verão passado?_

Não lhe dei a minha resposta de forma escrita; fui mais prática! Aos catorze anos eu já havia beijado alguns garotos — culpa de Alice que sempre me empurrava às brincadeiras em que a prenda era sempre paga com um beijo, então não fiquei tímida em agarrar aquele garoto fofo e que havia me pedido em namoro.

— Sim — eu sussurrei em seus lábios, me entregando novamente ao beijo!

É realmente real?

Que droga, se for um sonho, eu não quero nunca ser acordada!

**FIM**

* * *

**Hei! Que saudade de escrever uma oneshot *-* E, vocês podem reparar, a maioria das minhas oneshots são com eles adolescentes! Adorei escrever a história, a inspiração para ela surgiu bem de repente e eu não resisti até escrevê-la. **

**Então, se você a leu, por favor, deixe um review. Os leitores têm mania de apenas ler e favoritar o/s e quase nunca deixam um comentário. Mas saibam que o seu comentário é muito mais importante que eu receber um alerta de "fulana acabou de favoritar a sua fanfic", então, se não for comentar, nem favorite. **

**É isso. Espero que gostem. Deixem comentários. Recomendem aos seus amigos e façam o domingo de uma autora entediada muito feliz!**

**Até a próxima.**

**Beijos.**


End file.
